


Crawlin' back to you

by tier_wolf



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7200482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Именно так умирают от передозировки — он прекрасно осведомлен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crawlin' back to you

— У тебя здесь холодно, — произносит Ханамия, и уголок его рта опускается вниз, заставляя все лицо неприятно скривиться.

— О, — с легким удивлением в голосе реагирует Имаеши, — я не заметил.

Он любит говорить очевидные вещи, чтобы полюбоваться на реакцию Ханамии, чтобы ненадолго перетянуть одеяло его внимания на себя. Ханамию же бесит произносить что-то само собой разумеющееся, поэтому он смотрит на Имаеши с глухим осуждением.

— Ты приехал, чтоб меня навестить? — умиленно тянет тот, растягивая губы в блеклой картонной улыбке.

— Я прилетел, — поправляет его Ханамия.

И сразу потухает, как будто выплеснули стакан воды прямо на тлеющие угли. Он садится в кресло, подвинув его к больничной койке — ножки царапают пол, — и пристально смотрит на Имаеши.

— Давно не виделись, — меланхолично отмечает тот, — правда? Уже и не припомнить…

Имаеши замолкает, сгоняет с лица улыбку и смотрит на Ханамию спокойно и серьезно в надежде, что тот отведет взгляд. Неподвижное лицо Имаеши Шоичи, не искаженное гримасой дружелюбной издевки — то еще зрелище. Выдержать его может не каждый.

Ханамия даже не думает отворачиваться, он изучает долгим злым взглядом каждую черточку. Кажется, вот сейчас протянет руку и вдобавок снимет с Имаеши очки в непривычно широкой оправе, оставляя его совсем беззащитным. Это ведь Ханамия, от него не дождешься милосердия.

— Четыре года, — говорит Ханамия. — Мы не виделись четыре года. Что ты успел с собой сотворить за это время?

Имаеши пожимает плечами, словно зеркало возвращая ему вопросительный взгляд из-под вскинутых бровей: «Ты мне скажи, тебе ведь виднее».

Он вырос, его Ханамия. Остался худым и жилистым, но стал шире в плечах, и черты лица обрели хищную законченность. Красивый опасный зверь, сильный и гибкий. Имаеши остался таким же, как был. Может быть, стал только еще более тощим за последние полгода. Он рассматривает свою руку, тонкие птичьи кости, обтянутые кожей, и крупные суставы пальцев.

— Ничего хорошего, — заключает он, явно вторя неозвученным мыслям Ханамии.

— Тебе следовало бы нормально есть для начала, — произносит Ханамия таким тоном, что Имаеши не может сдержаться и захлебывается нелепым смешком. — И завязать с тем, что ты там употребляешь. И вымыть голову, пожалуй, — последнее замечание вызывает у Имаеши радостную истерику.

Ему приходится сдвинуть очки на лоб, чтобы утереть костяшками пальцев навернувшиеся слезы.

— Я часто говорил, что люблю тебя, Ханамия? — спрашивает он.

И Ханамия вдруг резко запускает пальцы в его волосы, жестко оттягивая назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову и обнажая тонкую шею.

— Не смей так со мной, — шипит он.

— Прости, плохая вышла шутка, — Имаеши мягко поворачивается, высвобождаясь из хватки Ханамии, и прижимается к его ладони виском. — Давай заново. Я действительно рад тебя видеть. Извини, что пришлось прилететь.

Ханамия только смотрит, кусая губы, напряженный и натянутый как струна.

— Гребаный ты мудак, семпай, — произносит Ханамия, отнимая у него свою ладонь.

Испугался — понимает Имаеши. Он примчался сюда, потому что был до смерти напуган. Глупо. Вся их история с самого начала пошла как-то наперекосяк. Он ведь сперва вовсе не хотел вызывать у Ханамии страх. Никогда не собирался этого делать. Наверное, потому что всегда видел в нем вот этот потенциал — вырасти в сильного жестокого хищника. И не считал, что этот хищник может бояться его подростковых подначек. Стоило подумать о том, что сам Ханамия видел себя совсем другим в свои четырнадцать.

А теперь все заново. По-другому, но заново в той же колее.

Имаеши тянет к нему пальцы, но вздрагивает, останавливается на полпути и в итоге только поправляет воротничок рубашки, не касаясь кожи.

— Как дела в университете?

— Мы будем светски беседовать? — кисло усмехается Ханамия.

— Почему нет? — Имаеши пожимает плечами.

На нем хлопковая футболка, в которой и правда холодно под тонким больничным одеялом, пропахшим антисептиком. У него решетка на окне и таблетки на прикроватной тумбочке — всего две в аккуратном пластиковом контейнере, больше таким, как он, не положено. А еще у него есть Ханамия.

Имаеши кажется, что все время мира в его распоряжении. Что сам земной шар замер, чтобы позволить ему глубоко вдохнуть.

— Почему ты пытался покончить с собой? — Ханамия бьет словами резко, наотмашь — и этому он научился сам, Имаеши так не умеет. Ему нравится ходить вокруг, ударяя исподтишка, а не атаковать вот так напрямую.

— Я не пытался покончить с собой, — искренне отвечает он. — Не так быстро, по крайней мере.

Ханамия хмурится и становится удивительно похож на себя четырнадцатилетнего.

— Я собирался прожить еще лет пятнадцать, честное слово, Мако-чан. На антидепрессантах, снотворном и алкоголе живут и гораздо дольше, кто-то умудряется протянуть до старости…

— Если соблюдать дозировку и не смешивать, — понятливо добавляет Ханамия.

Имаеши кивает в ответ блекло и устало. Он всегда был достаточно здравомыслящим, чтобы не вредить себе сознательно. Но со временем границы размываются и перестаешь понимать, и где твой предел, и когда ты успел его перешагнуть.

Именно так умирают от передозировки — он прекрасно осведомлен.

— Так какого хрена с тобой случилось? — бессильно повторяет Ханамия.

Имаеши накрывает его ладонь своей и осторожно, успокаивающе гладит. Ему и самому удивительно спокойно. Все время мира у его ног.

«Просто рядом не было никого, кто смог бы меня остановить», — отвечает он мысленно. Произносить это вслух неоправданно жестоко — Ханамия ведь примет на свой счет. И правильно сделает…

— Жизнь, Мако-чан. Иногда она просто случается с тобой, представляешь? Ничего сверхъестественного.

Смерть отца три года назад. Неоконченный университет, нелюбимая работа. Череда случайных знакомств, оставляющих ощущение пустоты. Кошмары по ночам. И сны о прошлом с улыбающимся Ханамией иногда — уж лучше кошмары.

Ничего такого особенного. Кроме того, что постепенно из жизни Имаеши исчез смысл.

Какая-то очень маленькая, но самая важная деталь. И весь механизм с грохотом обрушился на землю.

— Ты мог просто позвонить, — сквозь зубы произносит Ханамия.

— Кому? — удивляется Имаеши, на минуту забывшийся в воспоминаниях.

— Мне, сраный ты ублюдок, — выплевывает Ханамия, вдруг сжимая широкую горячую ладонь на его горле. — Я ведь убью тебя сейчас, и все сочтут, что ты просто завершил начатое.

Пальцы у Ханамии длинные и сильные. Имаеши откидывает голову, подставляясь, чтобы Ханамии было удобнее. А потом делает судорожный глоток воздуха сквозь пересохшие губы и снимает очки, съехавшие на кончик носа.

У Ханамии не получается. Он и не представляет, наверное, что такое пытаться задушить человека, он просто держит, оставляя синяки, а Имаеши дышит, с хрипами ловя губами воздух, но все-таки дышит и смотрит на него — без очков изображение расплывается, и Ханамия перестает быть таким незнакомым и злым. Он становится привычным Ханамией — сколько раз Имаеши видел его таким, протирая очки краем футболки в раздевалке баскетбольной команды после матча.

Наконец Ханамия отстраняется от него с искаженным детской обидой лицом. Имаеши удерживает его руку за запястье и не дает убрать. Только опускает ее ниже — себе на грудь, чтобы сердце билось прямо под ладонью.

Он хочет что-то сказать. Признаться во всем, выплеснуть на Ханамию эти восемь лет непрерывных мучений (первые четыре восхитительно сладкие с возможностью быть рядом и прикасаться и следующие четыре с расстоянием в половину континента и звенящим чувством покинутости), но, к счастью, произнести ничего не может и только облизывает потрескавшиеся губы сухим языком.

Он чувствует себя легким и насквозь больным.

Он ведь в самом деле не хотел вмешивать Ханамию во все это. Он в самом деле готов был молчать и дальше.

— Это предложение будет еще в силе, когда меня выпустят отсюда?

— Что? — вскидывается Ханамия, его ладонь вздрагивает, и Имаеши накрывает ее своей, чтобы не вздумал убрать. Его сердце бьется в их сцепленные пальцы.

— Ты сказал, что я могу тебе позвонить…

Губы Ханамии снова кривятся то ли от обиды, то ли от злости. Имаеши любит его лицо, даже такое — по-новому резкое и взрослое. Он любит его подвижность и некрасивые гримасы. Его рот, губы, движение кончиком языка, когда Ханамия обдумывает какую-то гадость.

Имаеши любит Ханамию, и это охуенная проблема.

Кажется, он на секунду забывает контролировать себя и улыбается Ханамии, потому что лицо у того становится почти испуганным.

Имаеши знает, чего стоит сейчас его искренняя улыбка. Ласковая улыбка смертника, которому вдруг пообещали, что напоследок он успеет увидеть закат.

Хорошо, что Ханамия пришел. Иначе они не попрощались бы толком уже никогда. А теперь Имаеши может спокойно тянуть свои среднестатистические десять-пятнадцать лет, зная, что успел полюбоваться закатом.

— Я все испортил с самого начала, а потом боялся переиграть и сделать еще хуже, — признается он. — Ты меня ненавидел, конечно, но подпускал достаточно близко. Выгоднее было казаться тебе монстром, потому что человека ты бы не побоялся оттолкнуть.

Он тянет Ханамию за запястье и прижимается губами к напряженным костяшкам его кулака.

— А потом, после выпускного, я, помимо прочего пьяного бреда, сказал, что рад буду наконец сбежать от тебя на другую половину земного шара, — Ханамия договаривает за него, и кажется, что из уголка его рта должен начать сочиться яд, настолько им пропитано каждое слово.

— И сбежал, — с болезненной гордостью заканчивает Имаеши.

Ханамия ведь действительно сбежал. Наверное, Имаеши не был единственной причиной, но он точно присутствовал в списке того, что тяготило Ханамию.

— Сука, Имаеши, ты такая сука, — с ласковым бешенством произносит Ханамия.

Не бьет, как ни странно — наоборот, его кулак расслабляется, и пальцы мягко обводят линию рта Имаеши. А потом толкаются внутрь, заставляя разжать зубы.

— Зачем ты все это говоришь мне теперь, когда у меня своя жизнь за черт знает сколько километров отсюда? Чего ты от меня хочешь?

«Ничего», — хочет сказать Имаеши.

Вообще-то он и правда не пытался покончить с собой.

Вообще-то он даже не мечтал увидеть у своей постели Ханамию.

«Ничего», — хочет сказать Имаеши, но снова не может, только прижимает пальцы Ханамии языком к нёбу, не позволяя толкаться в глотку, потому что и без того уже из глаз катятся слезы.

— Я ехал сюда, думая, что увижу твой труп, — продолжает Ханамия.

Имаеши давится флегматичным «Ну и что же?»

— И явно не готовился его трахать, — заканчивает мысль Ханамия.

И Имаеши не может осознать ее до конца. Слова бьются о стенки черепа, легкие и прозрачные, но никак не могут сложиться в одну картинку.

— Будет больно, — обещает Ханамия. Или все-таки предупреждает? — Я не хотел делать тебе больно.

— Хотел, — возражает Имаеши, как только его рот освобождается от пальцев. — Всегда хотел и сейчас хочешь. Сделай уже, — просит он растерянно.

Он отталкивает в сторону одеяло, стаскивает с себя пижамные брюки и раздвигает колени, не слишком веря в происходящее.

— Хотел, — неожиданно послушно соглашается Ханамия. Его мокрые пальцы стынут на воздухе, и Имаеши дергается от прикосновения. — По асфальту тебя размазал бы, не будь ты сейчас…

«Таким жалким», — мысленно договаривает Имаеши.

Секс из сострадания, кто бы мог подумать, что Ханамия Макото способен на такие пошлости.

Ханамия трахает его пальцами, и это неуютно и сухо, и холодно. Больно. Очень хорошо. Имаеши кажется, что его запоздало догнало какими-то из принятых таблеток, и мир вдруг стал восхитительным и цветным.

— У тебя кто-то есть, Мако-чан? — произносит он, стараясь издевательски тянуть гласные, но получается только захлебываться на каждом вздохе. — Кто-то постоянный?

— Да, — коротко отвечает Ханамия и поворачивает пальцы, вызывая тихий болезненный стон.

«А чего ты ожидал?» — сам себе криво улыбается Имаеши.

— Никогда не понимал супружеских измен, — жалуется он вслух.

Это какой-то защитный механизм, вероятно. Или он и правда чудовище. Имаеши сам не знает, зачем это говорит.

Но всегда можно представить, что Ханамия только плод любви его больной фантазии и хорошей горсти снотворного — и тогда все становится гораздо проще. Имаеши проделывал это не раз.

— Ублюдок, — произносит Ханамия.

Произносит с чистой, концентрированной ненавистью, при этом вынимая из него пальцы с такой осторожностью, будто Имаеши готовится вот-вот умереть.

Не то чтобы это так далеко от правды.

Имаеши слышит, как звякает пряжка ремня и падают на пол джинсы.

Ханамия неожиданно мягким жестом гладит его колено, прежде чем закинуть ногу себе на плечо. И снова касается мокрыми пальцами — теперь они уже в его собственной слюне.

— Заткнись, пожалуйста, — просит Ханамия жалобно, и Имаеши не может в подробностях разглядеть, но отчетливо представляет его лицо. Складку между бровей, опущенные уголки рта, сжатые губы.

Имаеши послушно затыкается. Сжимает зубами костяшку пальца и молчит. Только слезы текут по вискам, и становится совсем уж ни черта не видно.

Ханамия склоняется к нему и сует ладонь под его взмокший затылок.

И двигается слишком резко и поспешно. С ним во всем только так.

Больно. Хорошо.

— Макото, — просит Имаеши и берет Ханамию за подбородок, твердо, почти жестко.

Заставляет наклониться к себе — они почти касаются друг друга кончиками носов, и у Ханамии плывет взгляд, а Имаеши видит его глаза необычайно четко. Темного болотного цвета.

— У вас все всерьез? — спрашивает он. Ханамия коротко всхлипывает, давясь воздухом, и кончает.

Имаеши замирает под ним, стараясь не спугнуть момент. Всматривается в огромные темные зрачки и молится, чтоб Ханамия пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

Больно.

Он совсем незнакомый, его Мако-чан, такой красивый и очень чужой, вжимающий Имаеши в постель крепким белым плечом.

Четыре года вместе, четыре врозь — самое время начать новый цикл. Глупо. Надеяться слишком глупо. 

Имаеши никогда не был тем, кого Ханамия рад видеть рядом с собой.

— Нет, — резко произносит Ханамия, отстраняясь от него. Имаеши вздрагивает и выгибается, когда он вынимает член.

Больно, Мако-чан, все это больно.

— Ты спросил — я ответил, — устало объясняет Ханамия. — Нет, у меня — у нас с ней — все не всерьез. Не серьезнее, чем твои кокаиновые приходы.

Его ладонь все еще лежит на затылке Имаеши.

— Мне можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает Ханамия с такой больной серьезностью, что Имаеши чувствует тошноту. Все его тело болит, и нет уже никакой легкости, только синяки и смертельная усталость.

«Если ты теперь оставишь меня, — думает он, — то все окончательно сломается. Не будет больше Имаеши Шоичи, не будет даже воспоминания о том, что он когда-то существовал. Смотри, сколько всего теперь в твоих руках, Мако-чан — гораздо веселее, чем держать баскетбольный мяч».

Ханамия целует его без разрешения — легко и невесомо, в уголок рта.

— Я люблю тебя, Ханамия, — бесцветно произносит Имаеши.

И все это должно быть безумно глупо — лежать вот так в мокрой от пота футболке на больничной кровати и признаваться в том, о чем молчал целых восемь лет.

Имаеши находит очки где-то под боком и надевает их, но все равно чувствует себя беззащитным.

Ему нечем загородиться от Ханамии, теперь уже нечем.

— У меня билет на вечер... Обратный рейс, — потерянно произносит Ханамия, а потом поднимает взгляд, и его пальцы, до того неподвижные, гладят давно не стриженный затылок. — Надо будет сдать, раз я остаюсь.

И Имаеши кажется, что у него снова есть все время мира. Достаточно времени, чтобы наверстать восемь лет.


End file.
